Slade Tanaka
'First Name' Slade 'Last Name' Tanaka 'IMVU Name' vMegatron 'Nicknames' Knock-Out Age Saga One: 16 years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 200lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Nori is a laid back enjoyable person. When he is with friends and in a polite atmosphere he can be a happy and laughable. Growing up with a small village in the forests, he never really ran into situations that would make him an angry person or a spiteful person. He is a very hardworking fighter and will train till his hearts content...That or his body won't allow him to move anymore. He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed when it somes to actual brainy subjects like math, english, physics, etc. I mean, what do you expect from a guy who never went to get proper schooling? His life revolved around Martial Arts and his Turtle Hermit ways. He showed great promise in the art of fighting ever since he was a child. He has a heart that will never say quit and that is what makes him the kind of person he is. When it comes to his training, his personality and behavior changes. Instead of being the happy go lucky person that everyone comes to love, he focuses and becomes very serious. Training is like his home away from home and he takes it very seriously. He becomes for goal driven, some may call it insane. He is always trying to break through the walls that hold him back and find new levels of strength and power. He will not hesitate to take it easy on someone because he hopes that they will not hold back against him. He has that "Can't learn if you don't beat me" mentality. 'Race' Hybrid Saiyan 'What City or Village do you live in?' A village outside of West City 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Head Warrior for his Village 'Fighting Style' *Muay Thai (Thai: มวยไทย, RTGS: Muai Thai, IPA: tʰāj) is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight weapons" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts. The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. *Judo (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). * Kickboxing (in Japanese キックボクシング kikkubokushingu) is a group of martial arts and stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing. Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. *Brazilian jiu-jitsu (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) (BJJ; Portuguese: jiu-jitsu brasileiro) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (newaza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie and Luiz França by Mitsuyo Maeda and Soshihiro Satake. Carlos Gracie is known as the Founder and Creator of Modern Jiu Jitsu (Gracie Jiu Jitsu/Brazilian Jiu Jitsu). Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Hélio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge on to their extended family. 'Techniques' Supportive Techniques * ' Kaio-ken' (界王拳, "Fist of the World King" or "World King Fist") is a fighting technique invented by King Kai; however, Goku was the only person ever able to successfully use it. It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. As a result of the Kaio-ken, the user's base power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant. The only change produced by the basic Kaio-ken to be quantified in the series is that it doubles the user's power level. Offensive Techniques *'Kamehameha' (かめはめ波; lit. "Turtle Devastation Wave" or "Turtle Destruction Wave") is the first energy attack shown in the Dragon Ball series. The Kamehameha is the most widely used finishing attack in the Dragon Ball series, and is Goku's signature attack. It is also a signature attack of the students of the Turtle School. The Kamehameha was invented by Master Roshi by practicing for fifty years spanning pre-Dragon Ball. By drawing his latent ki into the palms of his hands, Roshi is able to expel an explosive beam of ki energy. Goku learns it after witnessing Master Roshi ' '''unleashing the blast to extinguish the flames at Ox-King's home on Fire Mountain. To Roshi's surprise, Goku successfully performs the technique on his first attempt, although it is only strong enough to destroy the car that Yamcha gives to Bulma earlier. It was also learned by Krillin and Yamcha who use it during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan respectively. Tien Shinhan also easily copied it during the tournament. After the Turtle School students learn the attack, they teach it to others, and the attack becomes a very popular one to use during battle. Cell is also capable of using it due to the cells of all these people within his design. Majin Buu learns the technique after seeing Goku perform it during the Majin Buu Saga. The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands (the hands must be very close or touching). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as he/she charges and releases the attack. Rush Attacks *'Kaio-Ken Finish': First, the user charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up after the opponent and double axe-handle punches them down to the ground. Next, he powers up to his Kaio-ken technique as he charges down at the opponent and double-punches them in their back. Finally, Goku quickly lands on the ground and catches the opponent on their back before throwing them onto the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Kaio-Ken Attack': The user powers up to Kaio-ken x3 as he charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air and punches the opponent away. Next, he flies up over the opponent and down behind to double kick them further up into the air. Finally, the user flies up into the air around the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. 'Weapon of Choice' No weapon at this time. Allies/Enemies '''Kale Storm': As kids, Slade and Kale were the best of friends. They used to train together as children and showed good promise. But over time they seperated as Kale went on to private school whereas Slade decided to stay with his Village as their future Warrior Protector. As the years rolled by, Kale and Slade just seperated further and further and rarely ever speak to eachother. But the inner rivalry between them will never change. 'Background' Slade was born into a small Village just outside of West City. The Village had always been a peaceful bunch of people, especially after all the chaos from the outstanding villians that had come through this world. Within the 200 years of saiyan blood passing through humans, people began to get restless. It comes with the territory to have a lot of people to use this new found power for evil, rather than for good. With crime going up and the number of people willing to fight that crime going down, villages and cities needed to find a way to protect themselves. Slade's father was one of the Village's Protectors. He had not been the first, and he is not the last. He follows a long line of protectors that originated from this village. The Saiyan blood had hit this village shortly after the times of Dragonball. Their percentage of Saiyan blood is slightly higher than those that were given the blood later on down the years. Because of the Saiyan Blood, Nori's father had always wanted Slade to be the next great protector. Slade and his father trained hard everyday to become better and better. Because of their hard work, they were able to produce techniques that help them in battle. Through Turtle Hermit Training, Slade was able to learn one of the most famous techniques used by the Original Z-fighters...The Kamehameha. This become one of Slade's favorite techniques. But that technique was quick to be foreshadowed by another famous techniqe, The Kaio-ken. Shortly after his time with the Z-fighters, Uub returned to his home village as their protector. Hearing about his adventures, Slade's village migrated with Uubs to follow "The Great Protector." Uub had learned the Kaio-ken technique from Goku and from that, he taught it to others who wanted to take on a role as a protector. Sadly as time went on and the saiyan blood continued to pass through the human race, the villages who saw Uub as a protector soon branched off again to be their own people. Slade as a child had a friend that he used to train and spend most of his time with, Kale Storm. Kale is a rich kid that follows the Briefs ancestory and is currently the owner of Capsule Corp. Their meeting was a rather odd one to say the least. Kale was walking through Slade's village territory and upon seeing eachother, it was like time stood still. They looked at eachother, two totally different lifestyles. Slade said "Hi", then Kale said "Hi." And immediatly after that, a fight between the two of them broke out. But that is what led them to a great friendship. But sadly, all good things must come to an end. As their age became double digit, school became more important to Kale. Slade of course did not see the need for proper schooling because his life had already been chosen, he was to be a village protector. And that is where that chapter ended. But they did see eachother again during one of the World Martial Arts Tournaments. Slade was able to best kale with the help of his Kaio-ken technique but being a friend that he is, he decided to teach Kale this technique. Right now in the First Saga, Slade is what he planned out to be...The Village Protector. His power has grown a lot since the last time he and Kale fought and his spirit even stronger. Even as the Village Protector, his family begins to see how Slade's childhood had been taken from him because of their constant training and teaching him how to be a leader. Because of this, Slade's mother is forcing him to enroll into the New Orange Star High School in West City. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed~ Approved by Nori Tanaka Category:Character Category:Fighter Category:Warrior Category:Village Protector Category:Hybrid Saiyan